doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Pedro D'Aguillón Jr.
) |familiares = Pedro D'Aguillón (padre) Víctor Alcocer (tío) |pais = México |estado = Activo }} thumb|230px|right Pedro de Aguillón Lozano mejor conocido como Pedro D'Aguillón Jr. es un locutor,director y actor de doblaje de México hijo del también actor Pedro D'Aguillon, es conocido como la voz habitual de Dan Aykroyd, y la voz de Willy Tanner en ALF. En el anime es conocido por ser la voz de Tao Pai Pai en Dragon Ball, y del Dr. Riddles en Zatch Bell. Filmografía Películas Dan Aykroyd * Captain Tucker en Yo los declaro marido y... Larry (2007) * Dr. Keats en Como si fuera la primera vez (2004) * Max Beasley en Amor incondicional (2002) * Det. Insp. Jack Grillo en La Tierra contra la araña (2001) * Capt. Thurman en Pearl Harbor (2001) * Lance Agensky en Diamantes (1999) * Harry Sultenfuss en Mi primer beso 2 (1994) * Harry Sultenfuss en Mi primer beso (1991) * Boolie Werthan en El chofer y la señora Daisy (1989) * Dr. Raymond Stantz en Los cazafantasmas 2 (1989) * Dr. Raymond Stantz en Los cazafantasmas (1984) Michael Douglas * Ben Kalmen en Solitary Man (2009) * Gavin en Will & Grace (2002) * Robert Wakefield en Traffic (2000) * Presidente Andrew Shepherd en Mi querido presidente (1995) * William 'D-Fens' Foster en Un día de furia (1993) * Oliver Rose en La guerra de los Rose (1989) * Richard Adams en El síndrome de China (1978) Stanley Tucci *Ceasar en Los juegos del hambre (2012) *Dr. Abraham Erskine en Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) *Jefferson Berk en Kit Kittredge: Joven reportera (2008) *Frank Dixon en La terminal (2004) *Frank en Jurado por error (1995) Jeffrey Tambor * Walt Riggins en Quebrado (2012) * Sid Garner en ¿Qué pasó ayer? Parte II (2011) * Sid Garner en ¿Qué pasó ayer? (2009) * Anthony en The Invention of Lying (2009) * Jay Porter en ...And Justice for All. (1979) Dennis Farina *Banger en What Locura de amor en Las Vegas (2008) *Sr. Warner en Ladrón por accidente (2002) *Dan De Mora en Aquel viejo sentimiento (1997) *Denton en La desaparición de Nora (1993) Edward Herrmann * Headmaster Woodbridge en Lección de honor (2002) * Ricardo Ricón en Ricky Ricón (1994) *Ed Devery en Nacida ayer (1993) *Sr. Dingle en El regreso de mi novio (1993) Judge Reinhold * Dr. Neil Miller en Santa Cláusula 3: Complot en el polo norte (2006) * Dr. Neil Miller en Santa Cláusula 2 (2002) * Dr. Neil Miller en Santa Cláusula (1994) * Ken Kessler en Ruthless People (1989) Billy Crystal * Dr. Ben Sobel en Analízame (1999) * Mitch Robbins en Gente de la ciudad 2 (1994) * Mitch Robbins en Gente de la ciudad (1991) * Larry Donner en Tira a mamá del tren (1987) Antonio Banderas *Ralph en El amante (2008) * Tommy Lucero / Martinez en El nuevo novio de mi mamá (2008/Doblaje original) * Mariachi en La balada del pistolero (1995) * Tony Rodríguez en Nunca hables con extraños (1995) Martin Kove *John Kreese en Karate Kid III (1989) *John Kreese en Karate Kid II (1986) *John Kreese en Karate Kid (1984/Doblaje original) Chevy Chase *Reparador del Jacuzzi en Hot Tub Time Machine (2010) *Clark Griswold en Vacaciones en Las Vegas (1997) *Jack Sturgess en El amo de la casa (1995) Joe Pesci * Vincent Vinny Gambini en Mi primo Vinny (1992) * Leo Getz en Arma mortal 3 (1992) * David Ferrie en JFK (1991) Gary Cole *Larry Symonds en The Jonese (2009) * Ted Jones en Piña express (2008) * Reese Bobby en Ricky Bobby: Loco por la velocidad (2006) Anthony Edwards *Steve Loski en Mi primer amor (2010) *Bill Armstrong en Zodíaco (2007) *Prof. Brains en Thunderbirds (2004) Robert Englund * Freddy Krueger en Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 3 (1987) * Freddy Krueger en Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 2 (1985) * Freddy Krueger en Pesadilla en la calle del infierno (1984) Sam Shepard ' *Harlan Whitford en Protegiendo al enemigo (2012) *Thomas Callahan en El informe pelícano (1993) 'Alec Baldwin * Jack McCallister en Las Locuras de Dick y Jane (2006) * Norman Burroughs en Recortes de mi vida (2006) Christopher Walken *Det. Stanley Jacobellis en Una relación peligrosa (2003) *Robert en Juego veneciano (1990) [[Eugene Levy|'Eugene Levy']] * Max Lomax en Un instante en Nueva York (2004) * Director Collins en Tontos, tontos y retontos (2003) Liev Schreiber * Cotton Weary en Scream 3 (2000) * Cotton Weary en Scream 2 (1997/Redoblaje) James Woods * Tommy Athens en Tómalo con calma (2005) * Ned Trent en El especialista (1994) James Rebhorn * Dr. Bowman en Lejos del cielo (2002) * Sr. Trask en Perfume de mujer (1992) Will Patton * Aaron Purnell en El último viaje (2004) * Nahum Goddard en Comenzando de nuevo (1996) Timothy Hutton *Conrad Cain en El secuestro (2006/2007) *Ted Milner en La ventana secreta (2004) Michael Rooker *Sheriff Alan Pangborn en La mitad siniestra (1993) *Rowdy Burns en Días de trueno (1990) Christopher McDonald *Teniente Meyerson en Atracción explosiva (1995) *Jack Barry en Quiz Show: El dilema (1994) Clarence Williams III * Mac en The Way of War (2009) * Chuck en Cupido motorizado (1997) Kurt Fuller * John en Medianoche en París (2011) * Russell Finley en El mundo según Wayne (1992) Jeremy Piven * Danger D'Amo en Mini Espías 4 y los ladrones del tiempo (2011) * Spence Kovak en Ellen Martin Sheen * Suegro de Burke en Love Happens (2009) * Jack en Bobby (2006) Paul Hogan * Michael Cocodrilo ''Dundee en Cocodrilo Dundee II (1988) * Michael ''Cocodrilo ''Dundee en Cocodrilo Dundee (1986) 'Denis Leary' * Frank O'Brian en Me robó el corazón (1996) * Armor O'Malley en Pistoleros (1994) ' Brett Rice ' * Roger Dunbar en Footloose: Todos a bailar (2011) * Agente Simms en Terror inesperado (1996) '''Otros papeles' *Prisionero (Tom Conti) en Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende (2012) *Ernest Simpson (David Harbour) en El romance del siglo (2011) *David Orton (Robert Portal) en Mi semana con Marilyn (2011) *Kurt Hendricks (Michael Nyqvist) en Misión imposible: Protocolo fantasma (2011) *Wes Claiborne (Buck Taylor) en Cowboys y aliens (2011) *Tio Aquila (Donald Sutherland) en El águila de la legión perdida (2011) *Thomas Fern (Chelcie Ross) en El dilema (2011) *Comprador en subasta (Richard Rifkin) en Princesa por accidente (2011) * Voces adicionales en Súper 8 (2011) * Ministro en Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna (2011) * General Garza (David Zayas) en Los indestructibles (2010) * Alan Smith (Clancy Brown) en Pesadilla en la Calle Elm (2010) * Alan Bradley (Bruce Boxleitner) en Tron: El legado (2010) * Jackson (Linden Ashby) en Anaconda 4: Rastro de sangre (2009) * CEO de McClaren Robotics (Steve Tom) en Transformers: la venganza de los caídos (2009) * Posee #2 en Miss Marzo (2009) * Dr. Narizmendi (William H. Macy) en La Piedra Mágica (2009) * Larry Hooper (Kevin Spacey) en Hombres de mentes (2009) * Arlen Frinkle (Ari Hoptman) en Un hombre serio (2009) * Christopher (Patrick Muldoon) en The Steam Experiment (2009) * Ben Foley (Kevin Tighe) en Sangriento San Valentín (2009) *Mauro en Bakhita (2009) * Roy Clayton (Guy Pearce) en Traidor (2008) * Lechuza (Stephen Fry) en Las aventuras de Riverbank (2008) * Maestro Schorsch en El enano narigón (2008) * Deacon en No robarás en Domingo (2008) * Bill Nelson (Bob Hoskins) en Doomsday (2008) * Bill Carver en Ángeles de amor (2008) * Harvey Shine (Dustin Hoffman) en La última oportunidad (2008/TV) * Dr. Mitchell Allen (Tobin Bell) en Boogeyman 2 (2007) *Dr. Racoviceanu en 4 meses, 3 semanas, 2 días (2007) * Col. Doug Masterson (Bruce Willis) en El granjero astronauta (2006) * Wally (Paul Sorvino) en Sr. Arréglalo (2006) * Franklin en El intermediario (2006) * Robert Kimbell en El tesoro de Tillamook (2006) *Corey Taft (John Michael Higgins) en Yo quiero un Oscar (2006) * Entrenador Gary Gaines (Billy Bob Thornton) en Juego de viernes por la noche (2004) * Jeremy en El día después de mañana (2004) * Stewart Maiden en Bobby Jones, la historia de un campeón (2004) * Príncipe (Denis Akiyama) en Eloise en el Plaza (2003) * Eddie Yang (Jackie Chan) en El poder del talismán (2003) * Owen Tuttle (Clint Howard) en Beethoven 5 (2003) * Hank Ogden en (Mark L. Taylor) en El concurso del millón (2003) * Stephen Altman (Patrick Bauchau) en La habitación del pánico (2002) * Secuaz #2 (Michael Bailey Smith) en El maestro del disfraz (2002) * Joseph Kaspar (Stellan Skarsgård) en Ciudad de fantasmas (2002) * Padre Daly (Raymond Cullen) en Domingo sangriento (2002) * Reid Braxton (Pete Postlethwaite) en El destino de un cowboy (2001) * Frank Sangster (Steve Martin) en Rompiendo reglas (2001) * Brickner (David Kaye) y narrador de box en Las damas y el vagabundo (2001) * Halvarth (Tom Baker) en Calabozos y Dragones? (2000) * Dennis Conway (Kyle MacLachlan) en El manantial (2000) * Dink Jenkins (Luke Wilson) en Mi perro Skip (2000) * Roger Corwin (Tim Curry) en Los Ángeles de Charlie (2000) * Cubby (Will Ferrell) en ¿Quién no mató a Mona? (2000) (Redoblaje) * Dr. Quinn Burchenal (Tom Sizemore) en Planeta rojo? (2000) * Charles Newman (Dylan McDermott) en Tango para tres (1999) * Stegman (David Paymer) en Revancha (1999) * Voces diversas en El informante (1999) * Don Pedro (Pedro Armendáriz Jr.) en La máscara del Zorro (1998) * Jesús Quintana (John Turturro) en The Big Lebowski (1998/Doblaje original) * Adrian Bugsy ''Malone (Michael Palin) en Criaturas feroces (1997) * David Langley (Peter MacNicol) en Bean: El nombre del desastre (1997) * Rob Sullivan (Scott Bryce) en Algo muy personal (1996) * Narrador de carreras en Sylvester (1995) * Jacob Goldman (Kevin Pollak) en Dos viejos más gruñones (1995) * Diácono (Dennis Hopper) en Mundo acuático (1995) * Zack Cody (Bill Paxton) en La última cena (1995) * Travis Dane (Eric Bogosian) en Alerta máxima 2 (1995) * Ken Mattingly (Gary Sinise) en Apolo 13 (1995) * Virgil Earp (Michael Madsen) en Wyatt Earp (1994) * Frank Mayfield (Gerald McRaney) en Un asesino entre nosotros (1994) * Kevin O'Shea (Ed O'Neill) en Los pequeños gigantes (1994) (Doblaje original / Redoblaje) * John Manly (Jim Carter) en Belleza Negra (1994) * Charlie Lang (Nicolas Cage) en La lotería del amor (1994) * Felix Cortez (Joaquim de Almeida) en Peligro inminente (1994) * Nikolaus Johann van Beethoven (Gerard Horlan) en Beethoven, Amada Inmortal (1994) * Steven Fulbright (Stephen McHattie) en Un detective suelto en Hollywood III (1994) * Dr. Charles Nichols (Jeroen Krabbé) en El fugitivo (1993) * Clarence Worley (Christian Slater) en True Romance (1993) *Frank Badger (Bo Hopkins) en La balada del Pequeño Jo (1993) *Morse (Danny Webb) en Alien 3 (1992) * John Bobber (Andy García) en Héroe accidental (1992) * John Rennie (Sam Neill) en El rehén (1992) * Werner Brandes (Stephen Tobolowsky) en Sneakers (1992) * Dr. Frederic Chilton (Anthony Heald) en El silencio de los inocentes (1991) * Frank Avery (Geoffrey Lewis) en Doble impacto (1991) * Voces adicionales en Pescador de ilusiones (1991) * John Connor adulto (Michael Edwards) en Terminator 2 (1991) * David Blake (John C. McGinley) en Highlander II (1991) * Harry Dobbs (Tom Berenger) en El largo laberinto del amor (1990) * Bart Mancuso (Scott Glenn) en La caza del Octubre Rojo (1990) * Jackie Flannery (Gary Oldman) en Estado de gracia (1990) * Stanley en Crímenes y pecados (1989) * Valmont (Colin Firth) en Valmont (1989) * Penn Jillette en Penn y Teller fueron asesinados (1989) * Heraldo Montjoy (Christopher Ravenscroft) en Enrique V (1989) * Benjamin Du Toit (Donald Sutherland) en Cocecha de odio (1989) * Nico (Steven Seagal) en Nico (1988) *Arthur Bach (Dudley Moore) en Arturo 2: El millonario arruinado (1988) * Preston Tucker (Jeff Bridges) en Tucker: Un hombre y su sueño (1988) * Ernest Worrell (Jim Varney) en Ernest salva la Navidad (1988) *Teniente Ackerman en Sala de espera al infierno (1988) *Eugene ''Gino ''Luciano (Ray Liotta) en Dominick y Eugene (1988) * Elliot Ness (Kevin Costner) en Los Intocables (1987) * Juez Stanley Murdoch (James Whitmore) en Me quieren volver loca (1987) * Larry Abbot (Gene Wilder) en Luna de miel embrujada (1986) * Soldado en Ladyhawke (1985) * Chattar Lal (Roshan Seth) en Indiana Jones y el templo de la perdición (1984) (Doblaje original) * Teniente Thaddeus Harris (G.W. Bailey) en Locademia de policía (1984) * Capitán Esteban en Star Trek 3: En busca de Spock (1984) * Jacob Marley (Frank Finlay) en Un cuento de navidad (1984) * Bardolph (Dicken Ashworth) en Krull (1983) * Sr. Eaton (William Hootkins) (Doblaje original) / Renè Belloq (Paul Freeman) (Redoblaje) en Indiana Jones y los cazadores del arca perdida (1981) * Martin Brody (Roy Scheider) en Tiburón (1975/Redoblaje) * Sheriff Bart (Cleavon Little) en Locuras en el Oeste (1974) *Taxista en Roma (Vito Scotti) en La pandilla de cupido motorizado (1974) *Dr. Klein (Barton Heyman) en El exorcista (1973) (redoblaje) * Jehan Daas (Donald Crisp) en Un perro de Flanders (1959) * Sam Wainwright (Frank Albertson)/ Narrador en ¡Qué bello es vivir! (1946) * Inspector Douglas Todd (Gilbert R. Hill) en Un detective suelto en Hollywood (Redoblaje) * Sam Seed en El maestro borracho Series de Televisión 'Ed O'Neill ' *Jay Prittchet en Modern Family *Joe Friday en Dragnet (2003) *Al Bundy en Married With Children the Reunion 'Kurt Fuller' *Woody en Psíquico (2009-Presente) *Mark Adams en Doctor House (2005) 'Geoffrey Lewis' * David Crane en MacGyver * Examinador médico en Mentes criminales 'Steve Hytner' * Marvin Starkwell en ¡Buena suerte, Charlie! (2011) * Murphy en Sunny, entre estrellas (2009-201) '''Otros' * Willie Tanner (Max Wright) en Alf y en Alf: Especial de Navidad * Rev. Mike Weber (Dan Aykroyd) en El reverendo (1997-1998) * Michael Tritter (David Morse) en Doctor House * Paul Buchman (Paul Reiser) en Loco por ti * Steve Sharpe (John Carroll Lynch) en Close to Home * Dr. Mark Greene (Anthony Edwards) en E.R. Sala de Urgencias * El Detective Marciano, J'Onn J'Onz (Phil Morris) en Smallville * Mike Heck (Neil Flynn) en Una familia modelo * Sandy Ryerson (Stephen Tobolowsky) en Glee * Agente Edward Cooper (Kurtwood Smith) - Medium (Temp 3 Cap 6) (2006) * Adam Cartwright (Pernell Roberts) en Bonanza (Doblaje México) * Comisario Jimmy Brock (Tom Skerritt) en Al otro lado de la cerca * Cmdr. John Sheridan (Bruce Boxleitner) en Babylon 5 * Bram (Brad William Henke) en Lost * Bobby Seis Muertos en El Renegado * Jim Taggart (Matt Frewer) en Eureka * Tempus (Lane Davies) y Presidente Garner (Fred Willard) en Luisa y Clark: Las Nuevas Aventuras de Superman * Sejanus (Ian McShane)/Lucas (Gerrard Macarthur) en Anno Domini * Harvey (Martin Sheen) en Dos hombres y medio * Tom Fargood / Alexander Gallo (Temporada 5, cap. 1) / Profesor Bunsen Jude (Temporada 6, cap. 3) - Huesos * Voces varias en Misterios sin resolver * Jason Wilkie (David Marciano) en Miénteme (Temp. 2 Cap 19) * Voces diversas en Blanco y negro * Tonton "Fanfan" François (Jean-Louis Tribes) en Academia de modelos Anime * Herr Gestapo/Marco Marconi (un cap.)/Robin Hood falso (un cap.)/Sultán (un cap.)/Yosaburo (últimos dos caps.)/Voces adicionales en Honey Honey * Tao Pai Pai (segunda voz) / Ninja Purpura en Dragon Ball * Dr. Riddles en Zatch Bell * Ryo Mashiba en Hajime no Ippo * Yoruichi (en forma de gato) en Bleach * Iceman en Megaman NT Warrior * Chang Chanko/006 en Cyborg 009 * Manuel Aeacus en Appleseed EX Machina * Lord Fong y Jefe enemigo en Soul Hunter * Narrador en Las Muñecas del Poder * Dog Tack en Robots Ninja * Garra de Satán en Capitán Centella * Duque en Miracle Girls * Cantinero en Corrector Yui * Miembro de Seele 3 en Evangelion * Joey en Saber Marionette (Ovas) * Jefe Jirocho, Teyaki Uchiha y Susumi en Naruto * Padre de Kakuma en Super Once * Zor Prime (segunda voz) en Robotech (doblaje original) * Guardia de la planta eólica, Profesor Kodama y McCann en Pokemon * Kodokor Darkus en Bakugan Series Animadas * Henry Mitchell en Daniel el travieso * Bow en She-Ra * 30-30 en Bravestarr * Beyonder y Stan Lee en El Hombre Araña * Líder en Hulk (Algunos Capítulos) * Lloyd Waterman en Cleveland * Gizmo en Rolie Polie Olie * Coronel Rozum/Overlord, Caballero Eterno en Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena * Belicus, Dr. Psychobos en Ben 10: Omniverse * Jeff Hunt en La Mujer Araña * Conde Nado en Los Dragones de la Mesa Cuadrada * Narración en Seabert * Profesor Crazyhair en Yakkity Yak * Alce en Mi Osito * Bob Ruin en Dilbert * Narrador en Los Snorkels * Roldán El Temerario (Flash Gordon) y Créditos Iniciales en Defensores de la Tierra * Ray Stantz en Los Verdaderos Cazafantasmas * Papá de Huey en Bebé patito * Padre Owen en Suikoden * Mustafah en Sinbad * Trabajador en drenaje en Tres Amigos y Jerry * Ministro en El Ceniciento * Presidente Municipal Rodríguez en El Tigre: las aventuras de Manny Rivera * Dan Aykroyd en Padre de familia * Matt Trakker en M.A.S.K. * Malec, el mago de la montaña roca / Stratos / Buzz-Off y personajes varios en He-Man y los Amos del Universo * Willy en Ewoks * Padre de Lola (John O'Hurley) / Jor-El (Jeff Bergman) en El show de los Looney Tunes * Cráneo Rojo (Red Skull) en Los Vengadores: Los Héroes Más Poderosos del Planeta * Leonard Powers en Ugly Americans * Cobra en El Principito * Voces adicionales en Titán sim-biónico * Voces adicionales en MAD * Voces adicionales en Escuela de vampiros * Faraón / Pedro apóstol en Películas animadas bíblicas Peliculas Animadas * Raanu en Bionicle: Renace la Leyenda (2008) * Rich Little en Futurama: El juego de Bender * Bow en He-Man y She-Ra: Especial Navideño * Topper en Cuento de Navidad (1982) * Sr. Bumble en Oliver Twist y el Astuto Zorro * Voces diversas en Cómo entrenar a tu dragón * Voces adicionales en Cars 2 (2011) * Doc en Rango (2011) Telenovelas brasileñas Roberto Bonfim * Edvaldo en El Clon * Salvador Amorim en Celebridad * Jota en América * Dioclécio en Deseo Prohibido * Justino en Terra Nostra Dan Stulbach * André en Terra Esperanza * Marcos Soares en Mujeres apasionadas * Edgar en Señora del Destino Humberto Martins * Bruno en Niña Moza * Augusto en Amazônia Tato Gabus Mendes * Leandro en Páginas de la Vida * Breno Rodrigues en CuChiCheos * Amin en El astro Otros * Miguel (Paulo Figueiredo) en La Sucesora * Gustavo (Marco Ricca) en Paraíso tropical * Quintino Saravia (Ednei Giovenazzi) en El Sabor de la Pasión * Antunez (Mário Schoemberger) en El Beso del Vampiro * Dejulian (Giácomo Pinotti) en Bellísima * Waterloo (Jackson Costa) en Dos Caras * Pepe (Jean Pierre Noher) en La Favorita * Leandro Machado (Nelson Baskerville) en Vivir la vida * Padre Bento (Carlos Vereza) en Ciudad Paraíso Documentales *Nigel Marven en Parque Prehistórico (serie) *Richard M. Sherman en Los muchachos: La historia de los hermanos Sherman (película) *George Lucas en Industrial Light and Magic: Creando lo imposible *Narrador en Chernobyl Heart *Sr. Moanganrotti en Kevorkian *Jacques d' Amboise en Jacques d' Amboise en China Dirección de Doblaje * Casino Royale * La máscara del Zorro * Cupido motorizado * El Sabor de la Pasión * El beso del vampiro * Bionicle: Renace la Leyenda * Belleza Negra * Halloweentown * Paprika: El reino de los sueños * Lady Oscar: La rosa de Versalles * 3 cerditos y un bebé * Todos los hombres del rey * Justo en la mira * Vecinos en la mira * E.R. Sala de Urgencias * Babylon 5 * Un asesino entre nosotros D'Aguillon Jr, Pedro D'Aguillon Jr, Pedro